My Happily Ever After
by movienerd1174
Summary: This is a one-shot that is the sequel to my story, Breathless. What life is like for Nathan and Haley after their daughter, Brooklyn, is born.


****

Hey Guys. I decided to do a sequel one-shot to _Breathless_ just to give you all a taste of what happens to Nathan and Haley. I hope you like it.

**My Happily Ever After**

Rocking back and forth slowly, Haley looked down at her newborn daughter that she held securely to her body. She lifted her finger to move the soft cotton blanket out of the way so she could see her miracle's face. She was the most beautiful little girl that the woman had ever seen.

Brooklyn Jackson Scott was born three weeks prior and right from birth she had both her parents wrapped around her tiny finger. She already took after her mother with almost all of her features. The thin auburn hair that topped her head already had a little bit of a curl to it and her perfect lips were wrapped around her mother's breast, taking in her midnight feeding.

Running her fingers gently over the baby's soft head, Haley smiled at the way Brooklyn's eyebrows were knitted together in concentration. That she definitely got from her father. Her dark lashes fluttered against her high cheekbones that were identical to her mothers, but was underneath her eyelids was completely her father. She had the most vibrant blue eyes and Haley knew she would use those baby blues in the future to manipulate her and Nathan.

Releasing Haley's nipple from her tiny mouth, Brooklyn took a deep breath and buried face into her mother's comforting chest. Haley's heart completely melted every time she looked at the bundle in her arms. This baby girl had been a gift from heaven and truly, her saving grace. She ran her finger down the infant's cheek and Brooklyn took the fingertip into her tiny sucking mouth.

Haley heard the door creak open and looked up to find Nathan standing there, leaning up against the door jam. "Oh, hey", she smiled and went to pull her silk robe closed to cover the exposed area as he walked into the nursery.

"Hi", Nathan whispered as he approached the two girls that owned his heart. "How is she?" he asked, looking down at the cosy bundle in his wife's arms.

"Good", she responded softly, "Fast asleep"

"Here, lemme take her", he offered, bending down and taking his tiny daughter into his grasp. Standing up, he looked at the small being in his arms. The second he saw his little girl in the hospital he immediately fell head over heels in love. In that moment, he knew that his purpose in life was to take care of this precious child. "Hello, my baby girl", he cooed the infant, brushing his lips against her soft forehead. "Are you gonna be a good girl and sleep through the night?" he asked in a fake baby voice.

Haley watched the two from her spot on the rocking chair, smiling like the proud mother that she was. Her heart swelled when she saw Nathan bend his head down and gently rub his nose against their daughters in a sweet Eskimo kiss.

Laying Brooklyn delicately down in the bassinet, Nathan placed a pacifier in between the baby's tiny lips. He was looking down at his daughter adoringly and felt Haley come up behind him and wrap her arms around his waist. "Let's go to bed", she whispered, pressing her cheek against his shoulder blade.

Rubbing his hands over her, Nathan looked at Brooklyn a moment longer before nodding his head. He turned around and wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder and headed to the door.

Before exiting the room, Haley spared one more glance at the crib and switched on a nightlight that projected images of moving animals on the walls. She smiled at the sound of her daughter's steady, heavy breathing and knew that she was now asleep.

With that knowledge, they both left the nursery.

* * *

"You ready, Hales?" Nathan called to her. He was sitting on his and Haley's bed, his back resting against the headboard and the comforter pooled around his waist.

"Yeah", she shouted from behind the closed door of the en suite bathroom. She opened the door and saw Nathan sitting there, reading a parenting book. He had pulled back the covers for her on her side of the bed.

Smiling at the sweet gesture, Haley walked over to Nathan's side of the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his laps. "What are you doing, babe?" Nathan laughed, laying the book down on the bedside table and placed his hands on her thighs.

"I've missed this", she said softly, looking down at her hands that were running over his t-shirt clad chest.

Placing his finger under her chin, he lifted her head up so she was looking at him. "What's wrong?" he asked, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Rubbing the back of his neck with her fingers, Haley raised herself up on her knees slightly so she felt closer to him. "I need to feel close to you", she revealed, looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"C'mere", he whispered, winding his fingers in her hair and pulling her face to his. Her lips closed around his as she rubbed her hands over the flat planes of his chest. He slipped his tongue into her mouth as he ran his fingertips along her cheeks and down the chords of her neck.

Her fingers found the hem of his t-shirt and their lips separated briefly as she removed it from him. Their lips reconnected and he gripped her waist as she undulated her hips against his. She scraped her nails down his abs and her fingers found the drawstring to his pajama pants.

Stilling her hands, Nathan pulled away and looked at her disheveled appearance. Her hair was in disarray, her lips were kiss-swollen and her eyes were glazed over with lust. "Isn't it too soon? I mean, it's only been three week and the doctor hasn't...", he trailed off, running his thumb along her bottom lip.

"I'm ready, Nathan, I know I am", she whispered, looking from his eyes to his lips back to his eyes as she ran a hand over his raven black hair. In that moment, looking up into his wife's eyes, Nathan knew she was sure.

Smiling up at her, he brought his hand down to the sash that held her silk robe together. He pulled it and the robe fell open, revealing her perfectly curvy body. Her breasts were fuller with the milk for their daughter, her thighs were thicker and there was some left over weight around her stomach area where there child grew for nine months.

He ran his hands along her thighs, up her sides and hesitated before he reached her breasts. He knew they have been swollen since Brooklyn was born, he had seen her rubbing bag balm on her chapped nipples every night after the baby's late night feeding.

Sensing his hesitation, Haley took his hands in hers. "No, it's okay", she said, bringing his hands to her breasts. He looked at their hands in wonder before looking up at her face where her bottom lips was secured between her teeth. She moaned lowly and began to grind her hips against his arousal as he squeezed her breasts gently.

She placed her hands on Nathan's cheeks and pulled his lips to hers as he continued to knead her sensitive breasts. He raised his hips off the bed as she struggled to yank his pajama pants down. Finally, he was freed and she took his erection in her hand and pumped him slowly.

"Hales", he breathed as he caught her hand in his.

With a mischievous glint in her eye, Haley raised up onto her knees and slowly lowered herself down onto his thick, throbbing member. Her fingers were squeezing the back of his neck as his face was buried in her shoulder. She moaned loudly as he stretched her, his lips sucking on her collarbone. It had been a little over three weeks since they had been together and she needed a little time to readjust to his large size.

After a moment, she began slowly moving against him. Nathan ran his fingers down her stomach and he felt her quiver underneath his touch. She leaned forward, pressing her breasts against his chest and taking his bottom lip between her teeth.

He groaned at the feeling of her scraping her teeth along the tissue of his lower lip and snaked his hands around her waist. The tips of his fingers dug into the muscles of her lower back as he urged her on.

Replying to his request, Haley began to ride him harder. She arched her back and planted a hand behind her for support as her lower body collided with his over and over. He moved his hands to grip her ass and pull her against him faster.

Clenching the bed sheet between her fingers, Haley brought her other hand up to tangle in her own hair as she pounded into Nathan. He raised his hand to her face and she took his forefinger into her mouth. She wrapped her tongue around the digit and began to suck on it before he removed it from between her lips and trailed it down her neck.

"Nathan...", Haley breathed hotly as she felt his wet finger venture between the valley of her breast and down the sweat-slicked skin of her stomach. He reached the apex of her thigh and she leaned forward, locking her arm around his neck. "C'mon, baby, harder", she whispered in his ear before taking his earlobe between her teeth.

Wrapping one arm around her waist, Nathan planted his other hand behind him, using it for leverage as he suddenly thrusted upwards into his wife. Haley's lips formed a perfect 'o' and she released tiny grunts everytime her husband rammed his hips into hers.

He felt that she was close and he was right there with her. She threaded her fingers through his messy hair and gripped it so hard he though she might pull it out. Her muscles clenched around him and screamed his name as she came.

The aftershocks of Haley's orgasm set Nathan off and with the next thrust he emptied himself into her. His head fell in her shoulder as he fought to steady his breath. She scarped her nails and she felt him release a shaky breath against her collarbone.

Kissing his way up Haley neck, Nathan took her lips in a soft, slow kiss. She pulled away slowly and let their warm breath surround them as she rested her forehead against his. He ran his hand through her tangled hair in pulled her in for another kiss.

Suddenly, breaking the moment, they both heard Brooklyn's soft cry emit from the baby monitor on the bedside table. "Don't worry, I'll get her", Nathan smiled, patting her thighs and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Smiling back at her husband, Haley rolled off of Nathan and watched as he got up from the bed, pulled on his pajama pants and headed for the door. She sunk into the soft mattress and snuggled with the comforter as she closed her eyes.

"Hey", she heard Nathan call and she opened her eyes to find him standing in the door way. "I love you", he said, letting a small, sweet smile spread across his lips.

"I love you, too, baby", Haley responded, biting her lip like a crushed out school girl. Before he left he made sure to send her a sexy wink.

Watching him leave, Haley let out a little giddy giggle. _This is it, _she thought to herself, _This is my happily ever after. _With that comforting thought floating around in her head, Haley closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in the soft words that Nathan was whispering to their daughter which were emitting from the baby monitor.

* * *

**That's my take on how Nathan and Haley lived happily ever after after _Breathless _ended. I hope you all liked it.**


End file.
